Mis notas de amor
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Y sin querer te conocí, en aquel instrumento que desgracio mi vida pero te veías tan bella en él. Tú eres ternura y pasión como el fuego que encendió mi corazón. Por eso y por mi amor dejaré que seas libre con tu violín, con tus notas llenas de dulzura y bellas donde se hallan tus lagrimas y tus recuerdos. Seguiré escuchando tus notas de amor para mi. SasuHina.
1. Prologo

_Prologó_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** Y sin querer te conocí, con aquel instrumento que desgracio mi vida pero te veías tan bella en él. Hinata, tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor. Tú eres ternura y pasión como el fuego que encendió mi corazón. Tu mirada me lleva a otro mundo en ensueños que desconozco. Por eso y por mi amor dejaré que seas libre con tu violín que con tus notas llenas de dulzura y bellas donde se halla tus lágrimas y tus recuerdos. Seguiré escuchando tus notas de amor para mí.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

NaruSaku **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

ItaHina **(Leve)**

.

.

.

El canto del violín lleno sus oídos, las notas no dejaban de sonar, una melodía de melancolía llenaba toda su alma. No podía dejar de tocar, si lo hacía, ¿De que serviría su vida?

Sus dedos se movían más rápido, sus pies se movían solos, su cabello azulino se movía con gracia. Toda la casa se llenó de su cantó, quería hacerlo notar, que se dieran cuenta que el violín estaba llorando junto con ella, que no era el único solo en esa habitación.

La canción estaba a punto de llegar a su conclusión. Se movía más lentamente, la canción se volvió tranquila, la paz había reinado en esa habitación solitaria. Se quedó inmóvil, abrió sus ojos hasta entrecerrarlos, miraba directamente al violín con ternura. No podía creer que ese objeto se volvió su mayor tesoro, fue un regalo de su madre, su querida madre que en paz descanse.

Han pasado muchos años desde que se fue al extranjero para convertirse en una gran violinista, su sueño se volvió realidad, se convirtió en la mejor violinista y compositora de toda América. A pesar de tener rasgos japoneses la recibieron con los brazos abiertos para su nuevo mundo. Su padre no se encontraba satisfecho del todo, el necesitaba más, quería más de ella. Por esa razón lo odiaba, porque por su culpa su madre había muerto.

Su celular sonó, la Hyuga dio un pequeño brinquito del susto. Rápidamente lo agarró y contesto la llamada

-Diga…

-Hinata-sama- La voz masculina de su primo, Neji Hyuga- Estoy en camino, mantente lista que le diremos a América adiós y a Japón hola- No tenía que darse cuenta que su primo sonreía feliz detrás de la línea

-¡Si Neji-Nisan!- Dijo con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro, colgó su celular y guardo lentamente su violín en la caja- Stefan, querido te quedarás aquí- Sonrió con ternura- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo siempre, no te separarán de mí nunca- Dicho esto guardo el violín, soltó un suspiro doloroso- A mí también me duele dejarte en toda esa oscuridad querido

Un pitido de auto lleno sus sentidos, su primo había llegado. Sonrió muy feliz, su sueño de volver a su ciudad natal se había cumplido

-Adiós América, Hola Japón- Agarró su maleta con el estuque de violín en sus manos y corrió rápidamente, llegó hasta el auto último modelo, saludó a su primo con un beso en la mejilla y dijo- Nos espera un gran futuro Neji-Nisan

-Tiene razón Hinata-sama- Sonrió- Próxima parada el aeropuerto- Arrancó el auto con toda velocidad para llegar a su destino, los esperaba un nuevo futuro, una nueva vida, solo faltaba que su padre no lo arruinara.

-Por fin vacaciones- Pronunció ilusionada

.

.

.

-No

-Vamos Sasuke-Teme- Exclamo con reproche un rubio de ojos azules- Solo dale una oportunidad, ella es muy buena cantando, quizás y se una a nosotros…

-Solo por un capricho tuyo no cederé- El chico de cabello y ojos negros caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos indiferente- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no

-¡No seas orgulloso!- Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente- ¡La has escuchado cantar muchas veces en el coro, es una excelente vocalista! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

-Dije que cantaba bien- Corrigió el Uchiha- Mas nunca dije que se uniría a la banda

-¡Necesitamos una vocalista ya!- El rubio gritó moviendo escandalosamente las manos en el aire- ¡Sakura-chan es nuestra única oportunidad!

-¡Te dije que no Dobe!- ¡Su amigo ya le estaba hartando! Si no fuera porque se le hacía tarde para ir al aeropuerto le daría un buen coscorrón. Ganas no le faltaban.- Por tu culpa se me está haciendo tarde- Apresuro paso. Llegó hasta un auto de último modelo completamente negro, abrió la puerta pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-¡Hey Teme!- Sasuke lo miró indiferente- Al menos piénsalo ¿Sí?

-No hay nada que pensar, el no sigue a pie- Se metió al auto

-¡Oye! ¡Teme no me ignores!

Sasuke arrancó el auto a toda velocidad. No tenía tiempo de discutir con ese idiota rubio, su hermano mayor le esperaba, para destruirle su vida.

-Odio cuando tiene vacaciones- Gruño por lo bajo

.

.

.

Han pasado un par de horas y no ha llegado. ¡¿Qué siempre le haría la vida imposible?! Definitivamente cuando lo vea le dará su merecido por haberlo hecho esperar.

-Maldito Itachi de mierda- Murmuró por lo bajo- Cuando te vea me las pagaras…

Ha pasado muchos años desde que no veía a su hermano mayor, desde que el decidió estudiar en el extranjero, seguir con su sueño de tocar el piano. Su familia tenía un legado de músicos clásicos, todos absolutamente todos tocaban música clásica. Itachi quiso seguir con ese legado mientras tanto el… hay que decir que su pasión no es el piano si no la guitarra eléctrica. El Rock y el Metal fueron sus primeros géneros desde niño y sin que su padre se diera cuenta aprendía a tocar su guitarra en secreto. Sin embargo fue obligado a tocar el violín. El instrumento más odiado en su vida.

Su padre no se sentía del todo orgulloso de él, para él y su boca era "Itachi debes mejorar esas notas para ser el mejor" o "Itachi estoy muy orgulloso de ti". Aunque su sueño era tener una banda de Rock y volverse el mejor guitarrista el orgullo se su padre era primero y decidió tocar el violín vanamente. No es que no sepa tocar el violín, era un dios en ello pero realmente odiaba sostenerlo en su barbilla para demostrarle a su padre que merecía su respeto. Como siempre, todo era en vano y nunca se ganaba nada más que "Sasuke el violín se toca con sentimiento no con obligación", "Sasuke trata el violín con dulzura y pasión, si no serás un fracaso como violinista" o "Sasuke realmente me decepcionas".

El viejo Uchiha se fue al extranjero con Itachi para lanzarlo a la fama. Pensó su hermano que le dolería, ¡Ja!, estaba realmente equivocado porque así podría tocar libremente la guitarra y formar su banda.

Conoció a Naruto, el imperativo rubio ojos azules que tocaba la guitarra como él, gracias a su gran carisma y sociabilidad integraron lo más rápido posible la banda. La llamarón The Black Roses. Shino bajo, Kiba batería, Naruto guitarra y Sasuke guitarra pero faltaba algo… un vocalista.

Decidieron una voz femenina para su banda, no obstante ninguno le llamo su atención, todos los participantes no conectaban con su sonido, excepto una… Haruno Sakura, la presidenta de su club de fans. Naruto estaba tan enamorada de ella que le ruega unirla a la banda sin saber que está lo hacía para acosarlo. El amor lo cegaba de tal manera que no veía sus intenciones.

Se quedó tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien y para colmo una mujer.

-L-Lo siento- La chica dio una reverencia

-Fíjate por donde caminas- Atacó con fastidio

La chica dio un brinquito por la voz de Sasuke, ella alzo su mirada y por primera vez pudo creer en los ángeles. La chica era toda una belleza. Su cabello azulino desordenado, tenía unos ojos como la luna con unas pestañas largas, sus labios carnosos con un ligero color rosa, no hay que decir de su cuerpo, su vestido blanco se ajustaba mucho que se podían ver perfectamente sus curvas, y su busto… ¡Espera!... ¿Ese era un estuche de violín en sus manos?

-Yo…

-R-realmente lo siento joven- Dio otra reverencia- P-pero se me hace tarde- Se irguió y camino delante de él ignorándolo por completo, el Uchiha frunció el ceño, volteo la cabeza pero ella ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

-¿Pero qué mierdas acaba de pasar?- Se preguntó, ¡La primera mujer que no se le echaba encima!- Que rara…

-Tonto hermano menor- Una voz gruesa muy masculina le habló por el oído- Al fin te interesante de una mujer, eso me alegra, pensé que eras del otro mando, pero al parecer me equivoque

-¡Idiota!- Se alejó lo más rápido posible de el- Jamás me imagine que pensarás que era homosexual- Habló por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara

-Perdón… pero te interesaste en esa mujer no lo niegues- Se defendió el ojinegro mayor

-No me interesa para nada- Habló indiferente- Me pareció raro que no se me lanzará al primer intento- Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos- Debo decir que la chica es muy rara

-Pero es hermosa, con unas buenas curvas y con una voluptuosidad…

-Pervertido- Gruño- Si quieres que te lleve a casa apresúrate que no te estaré esperando- Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-También me da mucho gusto verte, tonto hermano menor- Sonrió el Uchiha ganándose miradas de chicas sonrojadas.

En el rostro del ojinegro menor se formó una sonrisa de lado, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano mayor, aunque su orgullo Uchiha no lo aceptará.

-Realmente odio cuando tiene vacaciones… pero me da mucho gusto verte Itachi- Miro al cielo- Tengo el presentimiento que sus vacaciones serán muy largas…

.

.

.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Neji viendo a su prima

-Nada Neji-Nisan- Dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole- Solo tengo la sensación que estas vacaciones serán la mejores de mi vida- Lo agarró de las manos con los ojos brillosos- Estoy muy emocionada Neji-Nisan

-Eso esperó Hinata-sama- Le devolvió la sonrisa- También tengo la sensación que debo de protegerla esta vacaciones…

-No pasa nada Neji-Nisan- Le soltó las manos y dio vueltas alrededor del auto mirando el cielo- Se defenderme sola, definitivamente serán mis mejores vacaciones… lo presiento…- Sonrió con los ojos cerrados- Lo presiento…

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola!, ¡Estoy tan emocionada de hacer este nuevo proyecto! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre esta nueva historia!

Tenía las intenciones de hacer una historia como está pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla, después de millones de canciones al fin se me vino la idea. Aquí Hinata es violinista y Sasuke también pero este le va muy bien el generó rock o metálico, la pareja definitivamente es SasuHina (¡Viva el SasuHina!) realmente no me gusta el NaruSaku (Lo detestó PD: No se habrá NaruSaku) pero con tal de hacer rivalidades entre Hinata y Sakura. Quizás se amor lento, eso lo decidirá el tiempo.

¡Ah! Y por cierto, quería saber su opinión, ¿Qué banda de rock con una vocalista femenina les gustaría que representará The Black Roses? Tengo tres en mente son Evanescence, Fireflight y The Agonist. Le ruego que escuchen las bandas y si nos les gusta ninguna pueden recomendar cualquier banda ¡Pero ojo! Tiene que ser vocalista femenina y de generó Rock o Metal. ¡Me gustaría mucho su ayuda! ¡Espero que les guste! (Si no, pus me mato)

Att

SamMeiTukusama.


	2. Primer día y te vi

_Primer día y te vi…_

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary**: Y sin querer te conocí, en aquel instrumento que desgracio mi vida pero te veías tan bella en él. Hinata, tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor. Tú eres ternura y pasión como el fuego que encendió mi corazón. Tu mirada me lleva a otro mundo en ensueños que desconozco. Por eso y por mi amor dejaré que seas libre con tu violín, con tus notas llenas de dulzura y bellas donde se hallan tus lágrimas y tus recuerdos. Seguiré escuchando tus notas de amor para mí.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

NaruSaku **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

ItaHina **(Leve)**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

¿Y a esto se le pueden decir vacaciones? No, realmente esto no eran vacaciones.

Nada más había pasado un simple día en la mansión Hyuga, ¡Un simple día y la obligaron al día siguiente a retomar sus estudios! ¡Eso es una injusticia para ella y su primo! ¡Por esas cosas y muchas más odiaba a su padre! Tan rápido quiso deshacerse de ella y su amado Nisan.

"_Cuando vengas a Japón, hablaremos muy seriamente padre"_

Su frente estaba arrugada, su ceño fruncido y con una cara seria. No importaba lo que dijera su primo, ella no bajaría del auto cuándo llegarán a las puertas de la escuela. ¡Nunca! Pero esperaba que Neji no la amenace de tirar a Stefan al río más cercano a la casa. Sus ojos se tornaron grandes, vio de reojo a su primo conduciendo el auto con una cara serena, no podía confiarse, el sacaba las uñas cuando se trataba de contradecirlo, tirar a su amado Stefan al río sería como matarla a ella y su primo lo sabía. Él se atrevería a hacerlo y por esa razón no confiaba mucho en el cuándo se trataba de su querido violín Stefan.

Suspiro fastidiada, Neji la miró.

-Por favor Hinata-sama, no es necesario llegar a la escuela con esa cara, espantaría a todos los chicos de la escuela con su mirada- Intentó bromear su Neji-Nisan pero logro lo contrario. La Hyuga lo miro enfadada.- Esta bien, la próxima vez intentaré hacer una broma pero sin ofenderla.- Hinata se removió en su asiento y entrecerró los ojos.- Sé que esto no son una vacaciones de verdad Hinata-sama pero debemos disfrutar esto por lo menos.

-Lo se Neji-Nisan- Bufo y cerró los ojos- Solo esperó hacer amigos por mi yo verdadero, no por mi yo en el escenario con Stefan tocando.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, muy pocos estudiantes de esta institución les gusta la música clásica, y contando a los demás, lo único que conocen son a bandas de Pop, de Rock y Metal, de J-ROCK, de K-POP, de RAP…

-La música clásica me gusta más y es mi favorito- Alzo un dedo indicando lo que dijo- Pero el Rock, Metal y J-ROCK me gusta también y también son mis favoritos, el Pop realmente no me gusta mucho, el K-POP me da cierta curiosidad por sus bailes y canciones pegajosas, y el RAP tiene bonitos significados en su letra.

-A usted le gusta todo tipo de géneros musicales- Sonrió Neji mirando fuera de la ventana- Al parecer ya llegamos.- Neji paró el auto y se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y se dio a conocer frente a todas la chicas. Neji veía como las chicas intentaban acercársele, pero al parecer eran muy tímidas, eso le recordó a Hinata. Fijo su mirada dentro del auto y vio a su prima cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, su timidez ya no estaba en estos momentos.- Hinata-sama, por favor salga de ahí, se nos hace tarde.

-No- Contesto rápidamente- No saldré, es injusto que cuando tenga vacaciones siempre nos obligan a venir a la escuela. No se vale- Hizo un puchero que la hizo ver tierna, todas las chicas miraban a la pareja discutir y con una mala cara se alejaron de ahí.

-Hinata-sama, es cierto que no es justo que nos obliguen a venir cuando ya nos hemos realizado nuestros estudios, pero realmente necesitamos estudiar para hacer una carrera.

-Yo ya tengo mi carrera como violinista y tú también tienes tu carrera como pianista- Lo miró con ojos te cachorro

-Pero son ordenes de su padre.- Abrió la puerta del auto- Salga por favor- La Hyuga se removió más en su asiento- Hinata…

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabía que cuando su primo no decía el prefijo "Sama" es que se estaba enfadando y perdiendo la paciencia. Abrió el ojo izquierdo y miro a su primo con un aura y sonrisa diabólica con Stefan en las manos. La Hyuga abrió grandes los ojos con espanto y miró a su primo con miedo.

-¿Creyó que no se me olvidaría eh?- Hinata lo miro espantada- Todo este tiempo Stefan y yo nos hemos acercado mucho, se puede decir que somos como hermanos.- Acercó el violín a su rostro y miró a Hinata- Stefan me ha dicho que lo aventará al río y…

-¡No hay que llegar a esos extremos!- Hinata se salió del auto e intento recuperar a Stefan pero Neji lo alzo tan alto para que ella no lo agarre.- ¡Neji te ordeno que me des a Stefan ahora!- La ojiperla la miro enfadada, Neji frunció el ceño.

-No, si usted promete no comportarse como una niña e intenta dar lo mejor de sí en sus estudios.

-Pero…-Intentó replicar.

-No la escucho

Hinata se dio por vencida, puso su espalda recta y alzo su mano hasta su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Prometo tomarme esto en serio, dar lo mejor de mí en la escuela, no comportarme como una niña malcriada que solo piensa en lo muy injusta que es la vida por haber creado tal cosa llamada "Educación" que solo hace que las personas se convierten en Zombies en las bibliotecas comiéndose libros como si fueran cerebros y con tanta inteligencia se hagan inmune a ellos y…

-Para mí es suficiente- La interrumpió y le dio con delicadeza el violín, Hinata sonrió con tanta felicidad y miró el violín con ternura.- Ve muchas películas de Zombies Hinata-sama.

-Solo quiero mantenerme lista para cuando sea una invasión- Se encogió de hombros- Ahora… dame el estuche de violín que Stefan tiene frío.

-¿Cómo sabe que Stefan tiene frío?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Él y yo tenemos un lazo muy fuerte que nos hace comunicarnos, no como tu lazo falso con él.

-Si claro…-Rodo los ojos y saco el estuche, Hinata metió con mucha delicadeza el violín y Neji lo guardo dentro del auto.- Tenga Hinata-sama- Neji le dio la mochila y ella la agarró con un bufido.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos.- Dicho esto se fue caminando y llegó a la entrada- Neji-Ni…- No pudo decir el nombre de su primo cuando ya sentía el piso frío en toda su espalda, cerró los ojos por el impacto y decidió no abrirlos, esperando que no haiga una pelea con el sujeto con quien choco y su primo.

"_Por favor, no quiero problemas"_

.

.

.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó corriendo lo más rápido que podía- ¡Llegó tarde! ¡Permiso!- Dijo mientras esquivaba un grupo de señoras, estas le gritaban un motón de maldiciones por su intromisión.- ¡Lo siento!- Corrió más rápido.

Naruto odiaba su maldito defecto de quedarse jugando toda la maldita noche Call Of Duty y dormirse todo el día para recuperar sus horas de sueño, solo que esta vez le falló, ahora mismo en la mañana se levantó con un chipote en la cabeza, (Regalo de su madre) con un baño rápido y desayuno se apresuró para llegar a tiempo en la escuela.

Esquivando varios puestos de comida y tropezándose con una que otra persona estaba llegando a la puerta. Ya esperaba encontrarse en la entrada a Sakura, su único y gran amor, que por desgracia suya no le correspondía. Pero no se rendiría, no, nunca y dejarle el camino libre a Sasuke, jamás.

Ya estaba llegando a la entrada, no encontró a la pelirosa pero siguió con su camino. Buscando por todos lados y con mucha distracción casi se tropieza en subiendo las escaleras. Con intentos de no caerse y recuperar el equilibrio, empujo a una persona tirándola al piso seguido de él que cayó a su lado. Apunto de replicar se quedó helado.

"_Un ángel"_

Y como no, su cabello azulino estaba esparcido por todo el piso viendo lo muy largo que estaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza intentando no ver lo que pasaba o esperando lo que iba a pasar, sus labios con un ligero color rosa y carnosos que cualquiera le daría la sensación de probarlos, y su piel blanca y como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Se veía tan sexy uniforme que consistía en una falda roja corta con pliegues, ella no era como todas las estudiantes que les gustaba enseñar las piernas porque llevaba medias altas negras, con una camisa de manga larga blanca que salía del saco negro abrochado que se ajustaba a sus curvas, llevaba una corbata roja que estaba escondida debajo del saco pero por la caída la corbata se salió fuera de ella, su pecho era muy grande con lo muy ajustado que estaba el saco. Naruto no podía despejar las mirada de la chica que se veía tan sensual acostada con las piernas un poco entre abiertas. Se sonrojo al instante y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

"_Tonto, tú estás enamorado de Sakura, no de ese hermoso ángel"_

Meneó la cabeza queriendo despejar sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones negros que estaban sucios, miró de reojo a la chica pero esta seguía con los ojos cerrados. La miró confundido. Sin pensarlo le habló y le extendió la mano.

-Lo siento, no quería empujarte estaba un poco distraído y llegaba un tarde al aula…- Dijo con cierto temor a que la chica se le abalanzara a golpearlo como siempre lo hacia Sakura. La chica entre abrió los ojos y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos perla con una largas y gruesas pestañas. Hinata se recargo en sus codos para levantarse un poco y ver al causante de su caída pero se encontró una mano extendida en su rostro y solo pudo ver a una par de ojos azules como el cielo que la dejaron hipnotizada.- Oye, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto temeroso esperando a que Hinata tomara su mano.

La ojiperla miró su mano desconfiada pero sin más remedio la acepto, con un poco de fuerza del chico se levantó completamente, se vio el uniforme y se encontraba un poco sucia por la caída. Soltó un suspiró con los ojos cerrados, al parecer el chico esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por levantarme- Abrió los ojos completamente y se dio cuenta lo muy apuesto que era el chico. Tenía aire de rebelde por no vestir el uniforme correctamente, su corbata roja estaba echa tirones y no la llevaba bien puesta, su saco estaba todo desabrochado y su camisa de manga larga estaba fuera de su pantalón negro. A pesar de verse como un vago, tenía en su rostro unas marcas como bigotes de un gato en sus mejillas que le quitaba un poco de rudeza. Su hermoso cabello rubio alborotado y con unos ojos como el cielo que la dejó con la mirada embobada y con la boca abierta.- Esto…

-¡Realmente lo siento, De verás! - Dijo desesperado y la agarró de los hombros agitándola un poco, Hinata puso ojos de sorpresa.- ¡No quería hacerlo, estaba muy distraído! ¡Perdóname!

-¡Ah! Yo…

-¡Hinata sama!- Su primo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del accidente, quito con rudeza las manos del rubio y los separo, lo miro con ira pura.- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a Hinata-sama?

-¡Solo le estaba diciendo que lo sentía!- Fijo su vista a Hinata y esta tenía una mirada confundida por la pelea que se estaba formando.

-¡No la vuelas a tocar!- Neji agarró a Naruto del cuello de la ropa, el rubio miro con enfado a (Que al parecer) era el hermano de la chica según llamada por el chico "Hinata-sama".

-¡Neji! ¡Déjalo en paz!- Se puso en medio de los dos para no armar una pelea innecesaria. Estaba bien que su primo la sobreprotegiera, peo que tampoco llegue a limites serios e innecesarios.- El solo me estaba ayudando.- Dijo más tranquila al ver la mirada de su primo suavizarse.

-¿Esta segura Hinata-sama?

-Estoy segura Neji-Nisan- Le sonrió ganándose una mirada curiosa del rubio. Hinata se giró a un Naruto confundido y dio una reverencia.- Disculpa a mi primo, él es muy protector conmigo y más cuando alguien intenta hacerme daño.

-Ya me lo imagino- Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Acepto tus disculpas- Se irguió y le dio una sonrisa tan tierna que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. Se giró hacia su primo y lo miró.- Tenemos que irnos Neji-Nisan, se nos hace tarde.- Agarró su mochila y empezó andar junto con su primo.

Naruto que se quedó embobado por la sonrisa de la ojiperla, miraba sin darse cuenta como Hinata junto con su primo se iban lentamente al aula de clase. Reacciono rápidamente, ellos no eran de esta institución, al parecer eran nuevos por como miraban con curiosidad a sus alrededores. Sonrió al ver como la ojiperla estaba confundida por los caminos que tenían que tomar. Corrió hasta llegar a ellos, con una mirada de sorpresa y con la mirada llena de fastidio de su primo les hablo.

-Yo los llevó.-Sonrió hasta las orejas.- Por cierto, soy Uzumaki Naruto.

-Yo soy Hyuga Hinata y mi primo es Hyuga Neji.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Hinata-chan.-Amplio más su sonrisa

Hinata sonrió y Neji soltó un bufido. El rubio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, el tipo le empezaba a caer mal.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde te habrás metido Dobe?- Susurro mirando la ventana. Sabía que si su imperativo amigo llegaba tarde lo regresarían por donde quien sabe dios lo mandó. Sasuke miró de reojo el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado. Recordó el momento en el que se conocieron, como él y Naruto tenían cierta rivalidad, el segundo lo hacía por llamar la atención de cierta pelirosa ojos jade que lo traía loco de amor. Empezó a sentir asco al imaginarse a Sakura en brazos de Naruto. Solo una tonta se fijaría en ese idiota, pero al parecer eran el uno para el otro por su idiotez.

-Uzumaki Naruto.-Nombro el profesor Hatake Kakashi mirando la lista en sus manos- Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo de nuevo pero esta vez miro el asiento vacío a lado de Sasuke.- Al parecer el idiota no ha llegado.- Se escucharon risas en el aula, pero se callaron al ver al rubio respirando agitadamente.- Hablando del rey de los idiotas.- Se escucharon de nuevo las risas.- Naruto llegas tarde de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento Kakashi-Sensei!- Dijo lloriqueando.- ¡Pero unas damiselas necesitaban mi ayuda!

-Unas damiselas que necesitan urgentemente una operación en los ojos- Bromeo de nuevo Kakashi y los alumnos volvieron a reír.- Entra.- Naruto entro con cierta lentitud y miró la puerta del aula.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, sal de ahí.- El rubio al parecer le hablaba a alguien y todos los estudiantes miraron también la puerta. Sasuke con cierta curiosidad fijo sus ojos aburridos en aquel lugar.

-Hyuga Hinata- Habló Kakashi.- No haría el honor de salir de ahí y presentarse, y tu Naruto ve a tu lugar ahora mismo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- El rubio con desgano camino a su lugar y se sentó soltando un bufido.

-Hyuga-san- Volvió a repetir el peli plateado.

-S-si- Hinata salió con un poco de miedo y se situó enfrente de todos. Sasuke abrió los ojos en par sorprendido. Esa chica parece que la había visto en un lugar.- M-mi non-nombre es H-Hyuga Hinata- Dio una reverencia- Cu-cuiden de mí.- Se incorporó y escondió su mirada, sus dedos chocaban el uno al otro con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas que se les hizo tierna a todos los chicos de la clase excepto las mujeres.

-Muy bien Hyuga-san siéntese a lado de Naruto.- El rubio sonrió de felicidad.

-S-si c-claro- Ha paso lento se caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó escondiendo su mirada al sentir los ojos de los demás en su persona.

-Hinata-chan estamos juntos otra vez.- Le sonrió hasta la orejas que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga. Sasuke miraba extrañado la escena, ¿Será que la chica le gusta su amigo? No, él es muy idiota para verse con una preciosidad como la Hyuga, pero ¿Que tenía que andarse mintiéndose él? no era asunto suyo, que la tal Hinata se meta con cualquier hombre que le plazca.

Suspiró al ver como Kakashi de nuevo le llamo la atención a Naruto hablándole a Hinata. Realmente nunca entendería su amigo.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la azotea. Estaba cansado de atraer la mirada de todas la mujeres, ¿Qué tenía el para atraerlas tanto? ¡Ah! Si, tal vez era por su gran atractivo y aura superior y peligrosa que tenía a su alrededor. Ya no lo soportaba, esperaba que al menos una, una, una sola mujer no se le aviente al primer momento.

Su mente recordó aquel ángel del aeropuerto, ella era la única mujer que no la atrajo a su persona. No sabía quién era y tampoco le interesaba, no tenía que pensar en personas insignificantes.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que se quedará grabada en su mente de por vida. El viento mecía con tanta gracia el cabello azulino que lo hacía ver una preciosidad, un cuerpo pequeño estaba en barandal con los brazos recostados en ella. Ante el ruido, la chica se volteó rápidamente y miro al Uchiha. Perlas con ónix se encontraron. Sasuke se quedó medio hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, tenía el presentimiento de que la conocía. No dudaba que la pequeña mujercita tenía cierto atractivo y más con ese cuerpo que llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres imbéciles. Solo que él no es un imbécil y jamás se sentiría atraído por esa chica. El azabache se acercó al barandal mientras la mirada perla de la chica Hyuga miraba sus movimientos. Puso sus manos en el barandal y miró toda la escuela.

La ojiperla miró al Uchiha de reojo y vio la diferencia de el con Naruto, el azabache vestía correctamente el uniforme, llevaba su saco medio abrochado con él que se podía ver su chaleco de vestir, su corbata estaba bien puesta y su pantalón negro bien arreglado y planchado. Se veía tan atractivo y tan elegante. Muchas chicas bobas y estúpidas deberían de estar a sus pies. Sin embargo, ella no era una de esas chicas bobas y estúpidas, jamás caería en los pies de aquel hombre.

-D-disculpe…

-No hables- Dijo con molestia.- Vengo esquivando voces chillonas y estúpidas de la chicas que ya estoy harto.

Hinata lo miró con enojo y mejor cruzó los brazos, se recargo de nuevo en el barandal y observó, al igual que Sasuke, el instituto de nuevo. Se veía tan hermoso como el viento azotaba los árboles y su cara con el aire, cerró los ojos por la tranquilidad y paz que había en el ambiente. Realmente le encantaba la escuela, puede que ella fue obligada a venir pero estaba cambiando de opinión, su primer amigo, Naruto, le enseño todo el colegio para que ella no se sintiera tan inútil. Se sonrojo al imaginarse al rubio sonriendo por cómo casi se tropieza (De nuevo) en las escaleras. No era su primer amigo, también era el primer hombre que le gustaba. ¿Se pude decir esto amor a primera vista?

El azabache miró de reojo a Hinata, esta se sonrojo rápidamente, pero no por su mirada, sino porque probablemente pensaba en cierto idiota rubio de ojos azules. Formo unos puños y los apretó fuertemente. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Naruto para gustarle el primer día de clases a la ojiperla? Maldito suertudo, puede que él tenga a la loca de Sakura pero él se llevó el premio mayor con la Hyuga.

-Oye, te gusta Naruto- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Hinata abrió los ojos espantada mientras se alegaba rápidamente del Uchiha, con un sonrojo más rojo que el anterior, escondió su mirada con su flequillo.

-Y-yo…- Miró de reojo al Uchiha, este tenía una mirada tranquila como esperando una seña (Aunque ya la estaba dando) de que fuera verdad.- Si- Se dio por vencida, ya para que negarlo, ella era como un libro abierto.

-Que rara eres.-Volvió a mirar el campo donde se veía como un montón de mujeres los veían con celos.- Que te guste un estúpido como Naruto, te compadezco.

-¡¿Q-qué tiene Naruto-kun que lo hacen ver como un idiota?!- Gritó Hinata encarándolo enfadada, aun esta sonrojada pero había seguridad en sus ojos.- ¡Naruto-kun es muy bueno!

-¿Cómo sabes que lo es si solo lo conociste un día?- Su voz mostraba tranquilidad.

-¡Yo solo lo sé!

-Rara-Volvió a repetir pero con fastidio.

-¡Yo no soy como tus estúpidas fans!-Gritó muy enfadada- ¡Yo soy una mujer que da todo de ella por un hombre, no por su físico, si no por su corazón honesto, amable y amoroso como el de Naruto-kun!- Sasuke se sorprendió por lo muy decidida que estaba- ¡Yo le daré mis notas de amor solo a él!- Comenzó acercarse más a él y ver como sus rostros estaban muy cerca.- Soy una violinista de todo corazón, yo doy mis notas de amor solo a él y así será siempre.

Sasuke se sorprendió más de lo que estaba. ¡Era la chica con la que choco esa vez en el aeropuerto! Por la mirada perla, sus rasgos de muñeca de porcelana y su atractivo cuerpo (Que se notaba mucho en su uniforme) se trataba de aquel ángel vestido de humana.

-¿Sabes que él nunca te corresponderá?- La agarró de la muñeca- El ama a otra mujer.

Hinata miró incrédula a Sasuke, no podía estar diciendo la verdad.

-¿C-como lo sabe?- Su seguridad se fue al escuchar tal confesión.

-Lo conozco más años que tú- Sonrió en sus adentro por la mirada triste de la ojiperla.- El y yo somos amigos desde niños y él no tenía ojos para otra solo para Haruno Sakura, pero el Dobe todavía me tiene celos por atraer la atención de ella. El sabe que no me interesa ella como mujer, por esa razón no se ha dado por vencido. ¿Creías que se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como tú? Serás idiota, el jamás se enamoraría de ti. Todos los violinistas son unos torpes, dan su corazón por algo tan idiota como su violín o por una persona insignificante en vano.

-Tu…- Murmuro con sequedad. Sus ojos estaban escondidos con su flequillo, su cuerpo temblaba, y sollozaba silenciosamente.- Eres… ¡Eres un moustro!- Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke abrió los ojos en par y sintió como la muñeca de Hinata estaba forzándose para que la soltara. Se soltó de la mano de Sasuke y aun con las lágrimas en sus mejillas gritó con fuerza- ¡Te odio Uchiha Sasuke!- Sus piernas le fallaron y se cayó al piso, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las lágrimas brotando.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata, se puso de cuclillas y con su mano, toco delicadamente la mejilla de la ojiperla quitándole las lágrimas, acerco un dedo cerca de su ojo y le quita las lágrimas de nuevo pero con mucha delicadeza, acerco su rostro al oído de la Hyuga y le susurro.

-Ver un llorar a un ángel es como destrozarse a uno mismo.- La agarró de las mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas. Hinata con un lindo sonrojo cerro el derecho por como limpiaba esas lágrimas traicioneras- No llores de nuevo por alguien que no vale la pena.- Se levantó lentamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de ahí para salir, el timbre de la escuela sonó para dar inició de nuevo a clases.

Hinata seguía aturdida por el cambio repentino del Uchiha, ¿Sintió lastima por ella? De solo pensarlo se sentía como una inútil. No obstante, no tenía por qué limpiarle las lágrimas, solo con una frase o con solo un pequeño toque en el hombro podría, por lo menos, sentirse mejor. Se limpió los ojos con lágrimas inexistentes en ellas, se levantó y camino firmemente. No se dejaría llevar por las palabras venenosas de ese demonio, porque si, él era un demonio muy atractivo vestido de humano.

Suspiró cansada. Naruto nunca la amará, el ama a otra persona y ella era la que salía sobrando. Ahora mismo no se daría por vencida aun, puede que ella no sea tan hermosa como la tal Haruno, pero ella conquistaría al rubio cueste lo que cueste.

Le dio sus notas de amor, no se echaría para atrás. Ella lo ama y siempre lo amaría.

"_No me dejare vencer, porque te di mis notas de amor para ti"_

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Alo!, espero no haberme tardado en actualizar, estoy en exámenes. ¡Terminan este martes!- Baila con felicidad- ¡Seré libre de nuevo!

Estoy muy feliz de que les haya agradado mi historia. (Mi amenaza de muerte funciono por lo menos un poco xD) He leído sus Reviews y me recomendaron muchas bandas de Metal, Rock y Gótico. ¡Me encantaron todas! Todas tienen una vocalista con una voz hermosa, potente y atrayente.

Las bandas en decisión son:

Evanescence, Fireflight, The Agonist, Epica, Flyleaf, Nightwish, Arch Enemy, Within Temptation y Theatre of Tragedy.

Al parecer, la banda que lleva más votos es Evanescence, por la hermosa y atrayente voz de Amy Lee. Les diré que la banda que escogán, además de interpretar a la banda The Black Rose, también representara a la voz de Hinata. No me preocupo por el o la violinista que la representará, ya que la idea era que la violinista Lindsey Stirling y David Garrett los interpretara.

A las personas que dejaron sus Reviews…

_**MarthaIP**_**:** Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia, y gracias por votar por Evanescence (Amy Lee) y recomendar la banda Epica para que Hinata la interprete. Cuando me refería de la banda The Agonist me refería como vocalista a Alissa y no a Vicky ya que no he escuchado otra canción más la de "Thank You Pain" y "Perpetual Notion" así que nos referiremos a Alissa (¡¿Por qué te fuiste Alissa?!). Llegando a tu duda, no son precisamente para los "Anti-Sakura", sinceramente Sakura no me agrada pero tampoco soy una anti de ella, no tenía le intención de serla la "Bruja" tengo varias ideas de ella, no quiero hacerla mala pero si un poco diablilla con Hinata, no me gusta el NaruSaku, perdón por decepcionarte así que no se hará.

Gracias por dejar tu Reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**Flary**_**:** ¿Tan poca atención llamaba el Summary? Soy un asco en eso TnT. Bueno, al menos tuviste dar un poco de tu tiempo en la historia para que la leyeras y dejaras tu Reviews, ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! No tenía le intención de confundirte, pero respetó tu decisión de escoger a la banda Evanescence (Amy Lee). Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**Suki**_**:** La banda Flyleaf no la conozco, pero cuando lo busque ¡Me enamore de la voz de la vocalista! hace tiempo había escuchado una canción de Apocalyptica que se llama "Broken Pieces" y cuando vi el nombre en un video relacionado con la banda, ¡Me di cuenta que esa era la canción que me gustaba! Flyleaf es una gran banda y me gustó, muchas gracias por recomendar la banda y que te haya gustado la historia ¡Me haces saltar de la felicidad! Espero que te guste este capitulo

_**Sazuki- Nya**_**:** ¡Gracias! ¡A mí también me gusta el SasuHina! Me aseguraré de que no haiga tanto SasuSaku y NaruSaku porque la historia se centra más en Sasuke y Hinata. ¡El Metal y el Rock es lo mejor! Yo también además de ser Otaku soy Metalera, más bien me dicen gótica por vestir siempre de negro. Todas las bandas que me recomendaste son grandiosas. Arch Enemy lo conocí unos días atrás después de que dejaste tu Reviews y me sorprendió mucho que conozcas esa banda, me sentí feliz de que alguien la recomendará sin siquiera yo ponerla como opciones. El problema es este, a mí me gustaba más cuando estaba Angela y no Alissa. ¡Salto de emoción al saber que no soy la única, de todas la personas que están aquí, que les gusta el Rock, Metal y Gótico! Espero que te guste este capítulo Gracias por tu Reviews.

_**Guest**_**:** ¡Estoy de vuelta y espero no haberte echo esperar! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

_**Bladlhig**_**:** ¡Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que no te hayas enfadado por esperar, la seguiré no importa que. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Si las o los hice esperar mucho, son bien recibidos los golpes vía internet que me den. (Ya estoy muy acostumbrada a los golpes, así que para mí no es nada, ya que me gusta un poco el dolor. Lo se soy Masoquista *¬¬) Espero que a todos les guste este capítulo y sin más, nos vemos en el próximo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Bye- Bye

Att:

SamMeiTukusama


	3. Club de mis sueños

_Club de mis sueños._

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** Y sin querer te conocí, en aquel instrumento que desgracio mi vida pero te veías tan bella en él. Hinata, tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor. Tú eres ternura y pasión como el fuego que encendió mi corazón. Tu mirada me lleva a otro mundo en ensueños que desconozco. Por eso y por mi amor dejaré que seas libre con tu violín, con tus notas llenas de dulzura y bellas donde se hallan tus lágrimas y tus recuerdos. Seguiré escuchando tus notas de amor para mí.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

NaruHina **(Leve)**

NaruSaku **(Leve)**

SasuSaku **(Leve)**

ItaHina **(Leve)**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

_**Canto**_

_**Canción: Scarborough Fair de Sarah Brightman **_

.

.

.

Suspiró.

Tenía que ser valiente, perder la vergüenza y acercarse. Por dentro quería perder esa timidez y acercarse al rubio a para admirar su gran apuesto, pero por fuera se sentía tan avergonzada pidiendo a gritos que no se acercara para no sufrir un desmayo. Volvió a suspirar.

"_Tranquila, solo acércate y dale los buenos días"_

Empezó su marcha, todo este tiempo lo estaba admirando, caminando, riendo, jugando y hasta hablando con el hermoso demonio Uchiha. Lo último, era la razón por lo que no se acercaba a Naruto, aún le tenía cierto odio hacia el azabache. Al parecer Uchiha Sasuke no le importaba, no la veía, no le hablaba a menos que sea necesario y no intentaban, bueno, no querían tener cierta amistad entre ellos.

Su respiración se agitó, estaba a pocos metros de él y ya sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Estaba hablando con dos de sus amigos, al parecer uno tenía cierta apariencia perruna, el otro parecía ser serio y desinteresado por la pelea que tenían su amado y el primero.

Naruto dejo de pelear con Kiba para mirar de reojo a Hinata, sabía que se ella se acercaría a él. Antes de haberla conocido, la admiro por su belleza angelical, se sentía muy alagado al ser el primer amigo de la ojiperla. Ya suficientemente cerca, se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, no pudo captar el sonrojo de la peliazul.

Se detuvo para ver la radiante sonrisa que le brindaba, se sonrojo a sobremanera. Escondió su mirada y junto sus dedos para jugar con ellos. Estaba avergonzada.

-¡Hinata-chan!-Gritó el rubio corriendo hacia ella, el castaño con apariencia perruna se quedó con la palabra en la boca por la ignorancia de Naruto.- ¡Bueno días Hinata-chan!- Le sonrió hasta las orejas que la hizo sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-B-b-buenos d-días N-Naruto-kun- Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos azules, sim embargo, Naruto se quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos perla. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Acaso se sentía atraído por la peliazul y estaba olvidando a Sakura?

-¡Naruto!- Un gritó se escuchó cerca de ellos rompiendo su momento mágico.- ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!- Con pasos furiosos se acercó al rubio sin percatarse de la Hyuga.- ¡Te importa más una chica que el futuro de nuestra banda!- Replicó Kiba.

-¡Claro que no!- Contestó indignado.- ¡Pero Hinata-chan también es importante!

-¿Hinata-chan?- Sin darse cuenta, observo a Hinata de pies a cabeza.- Yo pensé que era Sakura…-Dijo con un sonrojo en la mejillas por lo tierna que se comportaba la Hyuga.

-Sakura-chan no ha vuelto a clases aun sarnoso.- Replicó enojado.

-Vamos Naruto no te enojes.- Ya tranquilo, el castaño se acercó a Hinata y le puso su brazo en los hombros.- Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba.- Dijo señalándose con un pulgar.

-M-m-mucho g-gusto, s-soy H-Hyuga Hi-Hinata.- Dijo tartamudeando por la cercanía del Inuzuka.

-El gusto es mío.- Sonrió alegre.- Ves al tipo que esta allá y se cree sabe lo todo.- Apuntó a su amigo serio, este acomodaba sus grandes gafas y miraba hacia ellos, Hinata asintió.- Él es nuestro amigo Aburame Shino, no te preocupes, él es muy tímido cuando se trata de una chica linda como tú.- La ojiperla se sonrojo hasta las orejas y vio como el chico de lentes se acercaba con paso desinteresado.

-Deja de decir tonterías Kiba.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Sí, si claro.- Se alejó de Hinata para situarse a lado de Shino.- Nos dio mucho gusto en conocerte Hinata-chan pero tenemos que irnos, ya tocaron y debemos llegar temprano. Naruto, tenemos una plática pendiente.- El rubio bufo.- Hinata-chan, cuida a este bobo, adiós.- Se despidió Kiba corriendo por los pasillos.

Shino se acercó a la ojiperla y la agarró de la mano, con delicadeza poso sus labios en el dorso. Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Hinata.- Se separó de ella y empezó a caminar hacia su aula.

Hinata jamás pensó en conocer los amigos de Naruto, eran tan amables, al menos no eran agrios y fríos como cierto azabache demoniaco. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, no tenía que pensar en ese menso, siempre había un espacio para el Uchiha en su mente, no quería que ese demonio se apoderara de ella.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Asustada dio un brinquito y miro a la persona que interrumpió sus pensamientos. El rubio de ojos azules la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Hinata-chan o llegaremos como siempre tarde.

-Si.- Dijo decidida mientras empezaba a correr junto con el rubio.

Hoy era el mejor día de su vida.

.

.

.

-¿T-tiene que ser obligatorio?-Preguntó insegura.

-Si Hyuga-san.-Contestó Kakashi sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.- Tiene que integrarse con los demás, no todo el tiempo Naruto la estará acompañando.

-P-pero…

-Hyuga-san.- Kakashi dejo el libro en su escritorio y la miro a los ojos.- Hay muchos clubes que puede entrar, usted es muy talentosa en todo, no por eso es una Hyuga.-Se recargó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

-P-por eso no me gusta ser una Hyuga.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.- In-intentaré entrar en un club Kakashi-sensei.

-No intentes… hazlo, bien puedes retirarte.- Ordeno volviendo con su lectura.

Hinata se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta, salió frustrada de la oficina de su maestro. Primero, entró de vacaciones para relajarse de todo su trabajo de violinista, segundo, la sacaron de patadas se su casa para ir a clases, tercero, no puede siquiera darle los buenos días a Naruto y cuarto, la obligan a entrar a un club. Y hoy que pensaba que eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

"_Fue todo mentira"_

Ahora tenía que pensar en un club en el que debe unirse. Estaban en el receso, tenía tiempo para pensar. Salió de la escuela y se dirigió al campo, divisó a un grupo de porristas, veía como los chicos las lanzaban al aire muy alto y estas daban vueltas, después las atrapaban en sus brazos, muy riesgoso. Ni loca entraría a ese club.

Siguió caminando y vio una cancha de baloncesto. Todos los chicos jugaban a quitarse el balón y anotar un punto para su equipo, un par de chicas estaban calentando para prepararse a entrar a la cancha. Volvió a mirar a los chicos jugando, dentro estaba un chico con el balón cuando sale su contrincante y lo empuja para lanzarlo fuera de la cancha. El pobre se cayó y se lastimo. Club de baloncesto descartado.

Volteó su mirada y vio a una persona dibujando. Un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro con un block y un lápiz en las manos la estaba mirando penetrantemente, después le sonrió tan falso que le dio un escalofrío en su espalda. Este dirigió su mirada de nuevo en el block y la volvió a mirar, como queriendo quedarse con su imagen. Hinata observo su alrededor, también habían personas que estaban dibujando. Club de arte y dibujo.

A ella le da bien el dibujo, bueno, ella es buena en todo y el dibujo no era la excepción, quizás y entre. Decidió acercarse al chico que la estaba mirando, este estaba tan centrado en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a él. Un brazo detuvo su caminata y se encontró con un par de ojos negros.

-No interrumpas la concentración de otros Hyuga.- Dijo tranquilo.

Hinata infló sus mejillas sonrosadas con enojo. ¿Qué siempre tiene que hacer todo mal? Lo peor es que el Uchiha siempre se atrevía a corregirla. Se agachó y pasó de largo el brazo, se incorporó de nuevo y siguió con su camino, al parecer la interrupción del Uchiha hizo que el pobre dibujante dejará su arte y la mirará.

-Disculpe.- Pronunció con voz serena.- Quiero unirme al club de arte, ¿Usted sabe quién es el presidente del club?

-El presidente está justo aquí.- Volvió a sonreír, Hinata lo miró confundida.- Mucho gusto soy Sai y soy el presidente de club de arte.- Se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano, la ojiperla la tomo sin vacilar.

-El gusto es mío, soy Hyuga Hinata y me gustaría unirme a su club.- Sonrió con dulzura y Sai se quedó un poco aturdido. Ya con las manos des entrelazadas, Hinata dio un brinquito del susto por ver al Uchiha a su lado.

-¿Ya terminaste de dibujar emo vengador?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

-Si.-Contesto con una venita en su sien por el apodo que le invento su compañero.

-Espera… Sai-san, ¿Uchiha Sasuke está dentro del club?- Preguntó. ¡Ahora lo tenía que andar soportando!

-Sí, el emo es un buen dibujante.

-Deja de decirme emo idiota.- Dijo gruñendo.

-No te enojes.- Se acercó a la Hyuga y le enseño su block, Hinata se quedó sorprendida al ver su retrato en lápiz, se veían su bien delineadas pestañas, ojos y boca, sus brazos cruzados mirando hacia algún lugar y su lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y desvió su mirada. Se veía tan hermoso su dibujo.- Esto es lo que aprendemos en este club, nosotros dibujamos lo más hermoso que se cruza en nuestra mirada, en mi caso, Hinata-san, usted es lo más hermoso que pudo captar mis ojos.

Hinata se sonrojo y escondió su mirada. La estaba chiveando con sus palabras.

El ojinegro cerró su block y guardo sus lápices y demás en su bolsillo. Agarró el brazo de la Hyuga y se la llevo a la fuerza de ahí, con la mirada confundida, Hinata vio la ancha espalda de Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Apenas y se dio cuenta que entraron de nuevo a la escuela.

-U-Uchiha-san, suélteme.- Dijo con desconfianza, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo al jalonearla así? Era tímida, sí, pero nunca se dejaría maltratar por un hombre, nunca.- M-me está lastimando.

-Silencio.- Ordenó el azabache.

-U-usted no tiene derecho a silenciarme.- Contestó enojada.

Sin decir una palabra más, Sasuke la adentro a un aula y la sentó en un asiento, ella con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, los abrió lentamente hasta ver a Naruto, Kiba, Shino y otras personas mirándola atentamente.

-¿Eh?...

-¡Hinata-chan!- Gritó entusiasmado Naruto.- ¡¿Te unirás al club de música?!- Preguntó poniéndose de canclillas y agarrándola de las manos. Hinata se sonrojo por la cercanía del rubio y desvió la mirada.

-¿C-club de música?- Miró de reojo a Sasuke, ahora lo entendía, el Uchiha quería que se uniera al club de música por su talento de tocar el violín. Sonrió de felicidad y miro de nuevo a Naruto, este junto con Kiba y Shino se sorprendieron por el cambio de humor de la Hyuga.- ¡Sí!- Dijo entusiasmada. ¡Este era su club!

-¡Genial!- Gritó de nuevo Naruto saltando de la felicidad.- ¡Hey chicos!- Todos miraron a Naruto confundidos.- ¡Hay una nueva integrante en el club!- Todos, excepto Sasuke, se acercaron a Hinata y le dieron la bienvenida con abrazos y besos.

Este es su club de sus sueños.

.

.

.

Con mucho cuidado saco el violín del estuche, sonrió, era hermoso.

Toco la madera, era tan liza y muy fina, ¿De dónde sacaron ese violín? Realmente se llevaba la atención de cualquier violinista, como su Stefan. Observo bien su arco y toco sus cuerdas, eran de muy buena marca. Toco la voluta, era tan fina y hermosa.

-Es igual que mi Stefan…-Dijo emocionada mientras miraba el violín con dulzura. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, tanto amor por un estúpido violín, sí que estaba loca, si tan solo supiera el dolor que causa cuando una persona se une a ese instrumento del mal.

-Hinata, ¿Tú tocas el violín?-Preguntó Kiba mirando como Hinata se llevaba el instrumento en su barbilla.

-Claro que sí…-Agarró la vara del telón y empezó a tocar la cuerda de sol.- El violín es mi vida.

-Nuestro caso es diferente.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.- Kiba ama su batería, Shino su bajo, y Sasuke y yo la guitarra.- Hinata ladeo la cabeza y los miró, ¿Una banda de rock?

-¿Ustedes son una banda de rock?- Pregunto curiosa. Kiba y Naruto sonrieron hasta las orejas y se acercaron a la Hyuga.

-Si se podría decir.-Habló Naruto mirando a la ojiperla.

-Pero nos falta lo más importante, el corazón de la banda.- Dijo el castaño. Hinata miro a Naruto y luego a Kiba, ¿De que estaban hablando?

-Una vocalista.- Habló distante el Uchiha.- Nuestra banda necesita una vocalista.- Se acercó a paso lento hacia la Hyuga. Esta lo miraba curiosa, como diciéndole lo más importante del mundo.- Sin ella no hay banda, sin ella no hay corazón.

-Vaya…

-Por esa razón quiero que Sakura-chan se une a la banda, pero Sasuke-teme no quiere.- Refunfuño el rubio cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero.- Ella es mi corazón y quiero que sea parte de la banda.

Hinata agacho la mirada y agarro fuertemente el violín.

"_Ella es su corazón…"_

Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, no, no tenía que llorar, no lo haría. Abrió los ojos en par.

_Sasuke se acercó a Hinata, se puso de cuclillas y con su mano, toco delicadamente la mejilla de la ojiperla quitándole las lágrimas, acerco un dedo cerca de su ojo y le quita las lágrimas de nuevo pero con mucha delicadeza, acerco su rostro al oído de la Hyuga y le susurro._

_-Ver un llorar a un ángel es como destrozarse a uno mismo.- La agarró de las mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas. Hinata con un lindo sonrojo cerro el derecho por como limpiaba esas lágrimas traicioneras- No llores de nuevo por alguien que no vale la pena.- Se levantó lentamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de ahí para salir, el timbre de la escuela sonó para dar inició de nuevo a clases._

Se sonrojo furiosamente y se llevó sus manos en su rostro ¿Por qué ahora tenía que recordar eso? Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, no es del Uchiha de quien está enamorada, ha pasado una semana y no dejaba de pensar en ese estúpido momento con el azabache. No, no era eso, era solo que las palabras de Sasuke le abrieron los ojos, ella no tenía que llorar de nuevo y menos delante de Naruto.

Ya tranquila quitó las manos de su rostro y miró al Uchiha, sus miradas chocaron, perla con ónix.

Sasuke desde el principio observó a la Hyuga desde que agacho la mirada, sabía que le estaba pasando, el amor del idiota y la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de ella. Frunció el ceño, que acaso la idiota no se da cuenta que el rubio nunca la verá más que una amiga, más idiota no debía ser. Vio cómo se sonrojaba furiosamente y se llevaba las manos en su rostro, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza como queriendo alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. ¿Qué le ocurría?

"_¿En qué estarás pensando Hyuga?"_

Su mirada ya no estaba en los suelos, la alzo para mirarlo a él. Sus miradas se encontraron que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda. Sus ojos perlas lo miraban acusándolo de algo, ¿De qué? Después hablarían.

-¡Hinata-chan, tu no!- Exclamó el rubio captando la mirada de los dos.- ¡Eras la única mujer que no caía en sus encantos! ¡Sabía que no tardarían de llegar esos sentimientos de amor hacia el!- La agarró de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente, Naruto estaba lloriqueando y Sasuke la miraba con pesar.

-N-no, a mí no me gusta Uchiha-san- Habló con dificultad, Naruto dejo de llorar y la miró a sus ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿No te gusta el teme?-Preguntó curioso. La ojiperla negó sonrojada.- ¡Vaya ya me había asustado!- Dijo Naruto feliz separándose de la Hyuga y se dirigió hacia Kiba como si la escena que hizo nunca existió.- Hey Kiba…

Sasuke tenía una vena en su frente, tanto escándalo por nada, era un buey vestido de humano. Alejo su mirada y quiso reencontrarse con la perla, pero esta miraba de nuevo con amor al violín. Bufo molesto, ¿Por qué tanta desesperación por encontrar de nuevo sus miradas? Necesitaba urgentemente a un doctor. La volvió a mirar pero de reojo, a leguas se veía tan ilusionada por tocar el violín. ¿Quién se lo impide? Bajo el violín lentamente y cerró los ojos, suspiró y los abrió de nuevo. Que rara.

-Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme.- Se acercó de nuevo Naruto.- Kiba, Shino y yo nos marchamos, tenemos que buscar algunas cosas para los instrumentos, ¿Vienen?

-Y-yo no puedo… mi primo me está esperando…- Dijo apenada, realmente quería ir pero no, no podía porque se iría con su primo a casa.

-Yo los alcanzare luego.- Habló indiferente. Naruto y los chicos agarraron sus cosas y se despidieron de los dos, la ojiperla le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura que los dejaba embobados sin ganas de dejar la sala. Con fuerza de voluntad, se fueron de ahí hablando de que iban a comprar.

Hinata miró la puerta en la que su rubio salió, suspiró, ya han pasado unos segundos y ya lo extrañaba, que boba era. Volteo su mirada y no se percató del Uchiha agarrando el violín en su barbilla y sin vacilar tocarlo. Le sorprendió la melodía que tocaba, ¡Esa melodía le encantaba!

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ella. La letra de la canción sonó por su mente, tenía ganas de cantarla pero la pena de que el Uchiha se riera de su voz le ganaba. l parecer la miro. l pobre dibujante cide nuevo y siguian centrado en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando aMovía la cabeza por como sonaban las notas del violín, se imaginaba a Stefan y a ella en ese momento. Cuando llegue a casa, tocaría con él esa melodía.

Sasuke no sabía por qué agarró el violín y lo empezó a tocar. Sin ninguna razón quería que la Hyuga lo escuchara tocar. ¿Por qué? Cerro los ojos disfrutando la melodía con Hinata, tocaba el violín con tanto sentimiento, una de las razones por lo que no quería tocar el violín. Se perdía en su mundo y se unía con el instrumento. Entre abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cabeza a las notas de tocaba, al parecer le encantaba esa canción. Se sintió orgulloso por como la Hyuga se dejaba seducir por su melodía.

Sasuke vio como Hinata abría y cerraba la boca cantando despacio la letra de la canción. Quería que la cantara, realmente tenía la tentación de escucharla cantar.

"_Canta, canta por favor… canta…"_

Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas por la peliazul, sin ninguna pena y con voz angelical cantó.

_**Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair?**_

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.**_

_**Remember me to one who lives there,**_

_**She once was a true love of mine.**_

Sasuke cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar con más sentimiento, es como si la Hyuga lo incitara a tocar para que ella siguiera cantando. Su voz lo excitaba a sobremanera.

Hinata se llevó una mano en su pecho, recordaba a su madre enseñándole esa canción, como ellas reían y bailaban cuando la tocaban. Recordaba cuando su madre la cantaba y ella le seguía el ritmo, ahora cuando ya no la tenía, cantaba sola en ese valle de lágrimas pidiendo que se la devuelvan. Pero esta vez es diferente, cantaba con tanta dulzura y amor al ser seducida de como el Uchiha tocaba. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de su sonido?

_**Tell her to make me a cambric shirt**_

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme**_

_**Without no seams nor needlework**_

_**Then she'll be a true love of mine.**_

Ahora Sasuke se puso de cuclillas y se acercó a la ojiperla. Abrió los ojos y vio como esta lo miraba con dulzura mientras cantaba, se veía tan hermosa, como un ángel. Llevo una mano es su rostro y el Uchiha se ahogó un suspiró por su suavidad. ¿Cuánto más faltaba para que la ojiperla dejara de hechizarlo?

_**Tell her to find me an acre of land**_

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme**_

_**Between salt water and the sea strands**_

_**Then she'll be a true love of mine.**_

Hinata acarició sus suaves cabellos negros de Sasuke, este ahogo de nuevo un suspiro por sus manos que lo excitaban, Hinata seguía cantando pero dedicándosela a Sasuke y este aceptaba gustoso su canto junto con el violín. La ojiperla se levantó junto con el Uchiha y empezó a danzar alrededor suyo. Sasuke la seguía de cerca, sus facciones se suavizaron al ver la danza de la Hyuga para él.

_**Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather**_

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme**_

_**And gather it all in a bunch of heather.**_

_**Then she'll be a true love of mine.**_

Ya estaban llegando a la conclusión de la canción, por dentro Sasuke quería que nunca se terminara, pero su mente decía que sí, que quería acabar con ese embrujo de una vez.

La peliazul se paró delante de él y le dedicó una sonrisa, como despidiéndose de ese momento que tuvieron. Hinata le toco su mejilla, le dio un beso en su frente calmándolo por completo, ¿Qué es lo que tenía esa mujer para que lo controlara como un animal? Muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero ninguna respuesta.

_**Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**_

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.**_

_**Remember me to one who lives there,**_

_**She once was a true love of mine.**_

Sasuke tiro el violín al suelo y la agarro de la cabeza para recargar sus frentes, la miro a los ojos mientras que ella sonrojada desviaba su mirar. Hinata se sintió pequeña por el peligro que enmendaba, vio el violín en el suelo y ahogo un grito, el violín del que se había enamorado se había roto en pedazos por la fuerza que lo arrogo. ¿Tan cruel era?

Lo miró de nuevo, el Uchiha la tenía agarrada de la cabeza con la respiración agitada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía miedo que le hiciera daño, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de juntarse. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, quería pero a la vez no que sus labios se unieran.

El azabache no despejaba su vista de los labios rosas y carnosos de la ojiperla, se veían tan suaves y deliciosos, se relamió los suyos. Tenía sed, sed de probar esos dulces manjares. Se acercó más y entrecerró los ojos, alzo un poco más la cabeza de la peliazul que la hizo ponerse de puntillas para así poder juntar sus labios. Su ego subió al verla toda sonrojada y excitada a su merced. La Hyuga cerró los ojos por completo esperando sentir los labios del azabache en los suyos.

El celular de Sasuke sonó.

-Hijo de su…

Hinata abrió los ojos en par y se sonrojo a sobre manera. Sasuke se separó de la ojiperla con un gruñido y contesto el celular molesto. La ojiperla se sentó en la silla más cercana y escondió su rostro rojo como tomate en sus manos. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¡Iba a perder su primer beso con el demonio Uchiha!

Ya terminada la conversación con el idiota de Naruto, Sasuke se sintió frustrado, estaba a punto de besar a la Hyuga, ¡Y tan desesperado en probar sus labios! Tan excitado estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso. Se agarró fuertemente sus cabellos y jalárselos de la frustración. Miró a la Hyuga de reojo, esta estaba peor que el, toda roja del rostro.

Bufo, se acercó lentamente a la Hyuga y ella se dio cuenta, se removió en su asiento. No se atrevió ni a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hinata.- Habló con la voz ronca. Hinata se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en la boca del azabache.- Únete a la banda.- Dijo sin más, Hinata alzo su rostro rojo para mirarlo confundida, ¿Unirse a su banda? Pero si ella ya tenía su puesto de violinista.

-Y-y-yo ya soy vio-violi-violinista.- Dijo aun con la respiración agitada. El azabache la miro a los ojos y ella desvió su mirada. Aun se sentía avergonzada por el momento que tuvo con él.

Sasuke se puso de cuclillas y la agarró del rostro. Hinata con un intento de alejarlo se hizo para atrás, pero el Uchiha la agarro más fuerte y la obligó a mirarlo. No se libraría de él.

-Al menos piénsalo…- Acercó su rostro y aspiro su cabello azulino para encontrarse con un olor a jazmines. Esta mujer tenía muchas maneras de volverlo loco.- Piénsalo por favor…- Se alejó lentamente de ella, agarró su mochila y se la puso en su hombro. Con la otra mano en su bolsillo se dio vuelta y la miró de nuevo, como esperando una respuesta rápida.

Se llevó una mano en su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?! Sacudió su cabeza, pensar e involucrase con demonios era lo peor que le pudo a ver pensado. Pensó… ellos necesitaban urgentemente una vocalista, estaban desesperados. Las posibilidades de dejar su trabajo de violinista no estaban en su lista. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Si le explicará bien a su primo y si su padre no se enterará…

Decidida abrió los ojos y ya no estaba el Uchiha, desesperada agarro sus cosas y corrió hacia la salida. A lo lejos se veía la ancha espalda de Sasuke, se veía tan tenso. Corrió hasta llegar unos metros, y gritó.

-¡Sí!-Gritó a todo pulmón.- ¡Si me uniré a la banda!- Sasuke medio sonrió y volteo a verla.

-Bienvenida a The Black Roses.- Hinata se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le dio el Uchiha. El azabache caminó de nuevo hacia la salida y salió hasta perderse en las escaleras.

La peliazul sonrió feliz, sin habérselo imaginado si se volvió el mejor día de su vida y no precisamente con Naruto dentro. Miro el techo y dio vueltas de felicidad, estaba tan feliz. Rio con alegría.

¡Ahora pertenecía en una banda de rock!

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Mientras escribía la parte tan estremecedora de Hinata y Sasuke me chiveaba ¬/¬. Si leyeron la historia de "Akuma No Satsujin" sabrán por qué me tarde, no había internet y ¡ahora después de tanto tiempo lo hay! Les dijo que solo vino por un tiempo y me tome ese tiempo para leer lo Reviews.

La canción es: _Scarborough Fair_ son cantantes hombres pero tarde mucho en encontrar una para mujer :3. Se escuchaba tan hermosa con la voz de Brighman

¿De dónde saque la canción y que tiene que ver con el Metal, Gótico y Rock? Pues les contaré, hace tiempo mi hermana estaba escuchando esa canción siempre, no sabía la razón pero luego me di cuenta. A ella le encanta también el anime y más los Otomes, me la encontré viendo el anime Diabolik Lovers y repitiendo siempre la parte en la que Kanato estaba cantando esa canción, ella le seguía el coro. Nada más unos minutos y ya estaba sentada a lado de ella cantando también esa canción pegajosa xD. Bien, también escuche esa canción en el fondo del anime con violín y ¡Me enamoro! O/O me imagine a Sasuke tocando el violín y a Hinata cantando la letra, me pareció hermoso. Como habrán captado, me encanta el violín y hasta estoy tomando clases :3, (Todavía soy principiante y eso duele TnT) lo más gracioso es que mi violín también se llama Stefan.

A las personas sexys y bellas que dejaron su Reviews…

_**Sazuki- Nya:**_ ¡¿También te dicen gótica?! Yo si lo soy, pero no me importa porque no me avergüenzo de serlo, la gente ignorante no sabe diferenciar bien y tienes razón viva la buena música. Alissa es una buena cantante, me fascinan mucho las canciones de ella con The Agonist que se llaman "Panophobia", "Everybody Wants You (Dead)" (Me encanta la letra de la segunda :3), "Thank You Pain" y "Take a Bow" ¡Es la primera cantante que la he escuchado cantar de esa manera diferente! ¡Me enamora su voz! ¡¿También te gusto esa parte?! ¡Yo me moría de la felicidad de escribirla! ¡Si te gusto esa, imagínate esta! ¡De solo imaginar a Sasuke besando apasionadamente a Hinata me enloquece! Ahora que escribí el casi beso, casi me caigo de mi asiento ¬/¬. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews, tu comentario siempre me llena de alegría :3.

_**Guest:**_ ¿?

_**kds:**_ Me da alegría de saber que también te recuerda a ti, porque a mí también, esa Hinata es toda un lokilla xD, todavía tengo escenas de ella diciendo que algún día habrá un apocalipsis zombie, tanto jugar videojuegos con Survival horror y de zombies, sumando que ve películas de muertos vivientes afecto la mente de nuestra protagonista. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews.

Ustedes chicas me alientan a seguir, me daría mucha alegría que les agrade el capítulo, si no, recibo sus golpes de cabeza con gusto. Bien eso es todo.

Que la fuerza del SasuHina los acompañe (._.)

Bye-Bye.

Att

SamMeiTukusama.


End file.
